


Shut up and kiss me

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: Shut up and kiss me [1]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: 2x06, Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shut up and kiss me!</p><p>They had been the words that started their whole relationship and they were the words that ended it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and kiss me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfwithpanthereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/gifts).



> This idea grew out of some talking to a friend and she forced me to write it down, So you can blame her for this ;)

It had been their thing. It had been their thing for forever.

 

_Shut up and kiss me!_

 

It all started this way, on a night of a school dance, under the bleachers where they were just drinking, talking and fighting and then Duke suddenly said: “Shut up and kiss me!” and Nathan did. He didn’t think. He just did it.

And from then on it’s been their thing. Duke and he were never exclusive. They were never really a couple. Their relationship had been complicated – even in highschool. But with this phrase it had been a little less complicated. One of them just had to say it and this was it. No arguments, no talking, just kissing. It’s been so easy.

And then it was all over when Nathan went to college and when Duke left Haven.

Nathan had thought about it lately, sometimes even considered just to try it but he wasn’t sure if Duke would have reacted the same way he did in highschool. They were adults now, you couldn’t just let all the fights behind with a little phrase. This was not possible. And probably it would have all made a lot more complicated.

 

Maybe he should have just done it, damn the consequences and have something that he wanted. But Nathan never tried and now he regretted it because it was clear that Duke hadn’t forgotten. Nathan tried to hold it together as Duke was lying in front of him on the street, fighting to stay alive. He thought about the things he could say to his old friend, what would make everything right again between these two and he couldn’t think of one damn thing. He didn’t know and then Duke said the right words, the only words that mattered to them ever: “Shut up…”

 

Nathan wanted to smile because he was so happy to hear it – at least for a brief moment – but it was not possible, especially not when Duke didn’t continue. He just stopped, couldn’t end the phrase and his head tilted to the side. He was gone before he even could say it all.

Nathan noticed the tears in his own eyes as his vision blurred. He still clung to Duke’s shirt as if he could stop him from leaving that way. As if he could force him to end this sentence. But he wouldn’t because Duke was gone. He was gone and his last thought had been about him, about their time together and Nathan couldn’t handle this.

Audrey was crying next to him, stammering something about how it was her fault and that she did it. Nathan didn’t care whose fault it was. Duke was gone and it hurt more than he would ever imagine possible especially for someone who couldn’t feel.

It hurt like hell and he just wanted to run away. Instead he stopped thinking like he always did when Duke had said it. So he bowed down and planted a kiss on Duke’s forehead. “And kiss me,” he whispered quietly the words which Duke wasn’t able to form anymore.

 

_Shut up and kiss me!_

 

They had been the words that started their whole relationship and they were the words that ended it too.  

They were the words that Nathan Wuornos would never forget!


End file.
